


Hello, Dolly!

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: When a lovely blonde pocket venus named Dolly arrives at The Doves, bestowing her kisses widely, lavishly and with enthusiasm, things are turned all upside down, and Actor discovers he's not the only one with a myriad of different names and titles.   Doby thinks to spread a little mischief, and Casino finds himself thoroughly confounded once again.  Add in crocodiles, camels and snakes, along with a seriously pissed off Major Kevin Richards?  Well, Dolly's time in the village would be remembered for a long time!  Oh, and Meghada decides Dolly had given some very good advice, but just where DO you find a horse at that time of night???





	Hello, Dolly!

"Hey, did ya hear?? There's a new girl at the pub, a real looker too!" The word had spread among the guards and now reached the team. While the news of a new barmaid at The Doves would be something they'd normally have known the minute she walked in the door, they'd been in France doing something or other incomprehensible even to them, "hey, Warden. Explain to me again what the hell we were doing at that university???" and had just got back. Well, just being two days ago, them having spent the last 48 hours mostly comatose. Now, though, the news was received and the petition in hot form for the Lieutenant to let them go and check out this new addition.

Garrison was a little leary. First, they didn't get many newcomers to Brandonshire and that little incident at Brackley Ash with another 'new girl, a real looker', who just happened to be the information gatherer for a cell of fifth columnists was still fresh in his mind. Second, the guys were used to Nellie and Josie, and while he was pretty sure Nellie didn't partake, he was also pretty sure Josie had 'entertained' at least two or three of his men on occasion. They seemed to all be okay with that, no problems created, but who know how a new woman might rock the boat. The team was working well together, had formed bonds; he didn't want to disrupt that. Well, the first part of that should be easily resolved. He made a call down to the Cottage, only to get a laugh from Meghada.

"Aye, she's alright, Lieutenant, though believe me I do understand your hesitation after THAT mess. Dolly is a friend of one of my cousins; I've known her all my life. In fact, she's staying in one of my cottages while she's here. I got her the job at The Doves, or at least asked Jake and Lou if they could use another barmaid for awhile."

"I'm getting the impression this isn't a permanent move, then?"

"Oh, I doubt it. She just needed a quiet place to be for awhile, my cousin contacted me, and there you go."

"Well, the guys are all yelling to go meet her, so I'll see what I can arrange. Thanks."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be pleased. Dolly is what's called a pocket Venus, pretty as can be, and sweet as a cherry pie." 

Oh, yeah, they were pleased; even Actor seemed taken with the small but buxom blonde with the bee-stung lips. She chatted with them all, responded to their flirting with a smile and a laugh. Garrison made a point of checking with Jake who was working the bar that night, and he said they were pleased with her as well.

"No problems; well, her being recommended by the O'Donnell miss, wouldn't expect any. Customers like her, she likes them; both Nellie and Josie are pleased to have her here. Had a cock-up with a couple of soldiers from the Base last night, but that's nothing unusual. One of them made a grab, she popped him on the head with her tray and went about her business, neat as a pin. He and his buddy started to get to fussing about it, but a word or two from Lou had them back in their seats, laughing the whole thing off. She's not trying to compete with Josie, chats up all the men but goes home with the O'Donnell miss to the Cottage after her shift. No, no problems."

 

They had two evenings where the little blonde had been working, then they were back out again, this time to Germany. It was one of the better missions, they got the job done, the guys had behaved themselves, there had even been some funny parts to the whole thing; they all got out in one piece and back on schedule, so it was really one worth celebrating. So, it was back to the pub, and if the guys had a drink or two more than usual, well, it was part of what Garrison expected. No outsiders were there, even Doby had seemingly stayed away, and Meghada had consented to sing, and merriment abounded.

Dolly had gotten used to the guys, liked them, and earlier that afternoon had confided to Meghada that "they're a good bunch of lads; I can see why you like them. Have you a favorite then?" she teased. "One among them who perhaps sets your heart to beating just a bit faster?" She'd known Meghada for a long time, had seen no one even tease her interest, much less make a dent in her heart, was truly just teasing her along, and was a little surprised at the faint flush that came to the redhead's cheeks. "Well, I'll be, there IS! Hmmm, wonder if I can figure out just who?"

Meghada put up with the teasing, though it made her a little uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this feeling yet, wasn't sure where it was headed, and totally unprepared to deal with it. "Leave off now, Dolly! You'll be late to work, and I still have to pull things out of the pantry for tomorrow's meals. Come on, I'll walk you over, come back and take care of a few things and see you later. I promised Jake I'd maybe sing if anyone's in the mood." 

And it was loud, and fun, and yes, everyone was in the mood for Meghada to sing. Josie and Dolly were having a grand time along with everyone else. Josie ended up on the laps of each of the guys at their table, and ended up giving out a few kisses, some light, some much more intense. Actor got one of the light ones; Josie knew he didn't crave her kisses but would feel left out if she ignored him. The same for the Yank Lieutenant with the pretty green eyes. Chief got one more involved, but still discreet, well, for Josie, that is; it still got the young man blushing. Goniff and Casino, they got full out 'now that's a kiss!' kisses, and enjoying every minute of it. Meghada just laughed along with everyone else.

She'd gone to the bar to get another shot of bourbon, beer not being to her taste and even if it had been, that pitcher on their table was going down fast. She'd handed her guitar to Jake to put away, her voice finally giving out for singing, placed an order for another pitcher for the table, took her drink with a grin of thanks and turned around to the vision of Dolly, planted solidly in Goniff's lap, him laughing up a storm, her bosom almost enveloping him, and then Dolly treating him to a kiss that outdid the one by Josie by a goodly bit; steam practically rolled off the Englishman's blond head.

She dimly heard the exclamation from Jake, "Jaysus, girl! Here, wrap this around it!" and looked at him, puzzled, when he thrust a clean bar towel towards her.

{"What on earth is he . . ."} And then the pain hit and she got a little sick to her stomach as she looked down at her hand, the broken glass clenched tight, blood and liquor flowing freely, pooling on her skirt and dripping onto the floor. She swallowed and sat down on the closest bar stool heavily. She'd had worse injuries by far, but she usually saw those coming, and none had been injuries she'd done to herself. "SHIT!!!" And while part of that was from the unexpected pain, part from wondering just what damage she'd done to her right hand, - her strumming hand, her gun hand, and the one she used most often for her knives -- well, a goodly part was from realizing it had been that picture of Dolly checking out Goniff's tonsils that had caused her hand to clench so hard on the glass. {"Almost as hard as my heart clenched,"} she told herself in some dismay.

Jake was yelling for Doc Riley, was apologizing like crazy, "must have been a hairline crack in the glass, I'm sorry! Damn, girl, I swear I never saw it!" She was reassuring him, trying to breathe through AJ's picking pieces of glass out of her palm and fingers, when the fact that something had happened penetrated the general hilarity at the table, Dolly having treated Casino to a similar kiss. She'd decided to test to see if she could spot just which one her friend might have her eye on, had glanced over just as she closed with the blond Englishman, saw the wide stunned eyes and parted lips and thought she knew, just from that look. She thought, {"hmmm"}, but intended to go round the whole table, just to be sure. Besides, she was having one heck of a good time.

She'd been headed around the table to the faintly blushing Indian lad when her eyes caught the grouping at the bar, the doctor, the blood, and pulled away. "Meghada? Oh, lordy!!" changed directions and headed for the bar.

That got the attention of the others and they came surging after just in time to hear AJ say, rather grimly, "that's going to need stitches, lass, and a goodly number of them. At least the alcohol helped wash it out some. Jake, you mind if I use your phone? Sheila can bring what I need. I'd feel better not risking getting something else in there with moving her to the clinic."

Meghada was protesting the fuss, "AJ, let's just go there and get it done. Jake doesn't need me cluttering up his bar; I've caused enough of a mess already. And no, Jake, it was NOT your fault!"

"You'll do as you're told, missy; you're not in charge for once," she was told sternly by the doctor she'd known all her life, one she was accustomed to obeying at least somewhat.

She gave a wry smile, "yes sir, doctor sir, whatever you say, sir," which got a low reluctant laugh from those gathered around. Those weren't words you heard from the redhead very often. The other words, the ones that came as he grimly poured another shot of whiskey over her hand, those they had heard before, well, at least part of them.

"Just what the hell happened down here? More shenanighans with Garrison's men? Just what I needed! I had a mission lined up, ready to go, and now I'm told you're out of commission for at least another three weeks, maybe more! Well, that's just great! Let's just put the war on hold while you play these little games with those guys! Maybe I just need to relocate you to London; maybe into the secured quarters there, even; maybe that would keep you out of trouble!" Major Kevin Richards was fuming, loud and furious, had been since the call from Garrison that the Dragon had been injured in an accident and was having to stand down for awhile. The fact that he was also upset and worried just by the fact that she was hurt, he didn't bother to mention; he figured she had to know that without him saying it.

By now, Meghada was just as furious. Her hand hurt like hell, the pain pills weren't having much effect, she needed a drink in the worst way but wasn't sure about drinking while she was taken those damned ineffectual pills, and she lost it, and had one of her infrequent, but always impressive hissy fits.

Garrison and the guys had just driven up on their way to a briefing in London, saw his car, the driver standing outside with a pained look on his face, smoking a cigarette. They piled out of the jeep, had the man shake his head, "don't know that I'd head in there if I was you. Got here twenty minutes ago and while it started quiet, they're up to the yelling stage; wouldn't be surprised to hear most anything from here on. I hear a shot, I'm planning to duck!" They could hear the yelling too, and took off at a lope.

"And its a thing or two I'll be tellin you, Kevin Aloysius Richards! I don't care just how bloody long you've known my family, and no, you did NOT change my diapers when I was an infant and don't think you going to get away with trying it now! And I don't care that you're supposed to be my bloody Handler! You don't tell me what to do! You can just go @*#&@&@(#!" and that made them all pause, with the sheer fury and inventiveness of that stream of invective, along with the unbelieving thought, {"Aloysius???"}.

"You'll not be telling me where I'm to live, how I'm to act, who I'm to associate with! It was a bloody accident! you pompous self-righteous idiot!"

Her voice turned increasingly sarcastic, even louder, "or was it now? HHMMMM! Let me think!!! Is it that I'd somehow the secret wish to bung up my best hand, make me put my guitar away for now, maybe for a long, long time? My harp perhaps forever?? Was it that I took that glass in my hand and said, 'well, let's just see if I can crush the bloody thing with my super human strength!'? You bringing the guys into it, well that just makes me bloody mad! What do you think, they dared me to shatter the glass with my hand? They bribed Jake to hand me a cracked glass??"

"I swear, Kevin, sometimes I think Coura has the right of it; your brains really do go on vacation sometimes!! Maybe you should just leave and come back when they come marching back from wherever they've been sunning themselves! Maybe then you'll act and talk like you had more sense than the Sweet Mother gave an ostrich, cause you're sure not doing so now. Eyes bigger than their brains and that's you to a T with the way you're storming about." 

The tap at the open kitchen door got two furious faces turned toward Garrison, the guys hovering in the background. "Meghada, we're headed to London. Wanted to see if you needed us to bring anything back, if we come back, or maybe send via messenger if it turns out we're headed out?" Both the redhead and the Major were obviously trying to pull back their anger in the presence of the newcomers but both faces were flushed and both breathing heavily.

Richards drew in a deep breath, "Garrison," nodding in greeting. "I was just trying to find out just what really put one of my best agents out of commission," and Garrison gave him a dry look, "and going about it in such a diplomatic, tactful way too, Major. My explanation on the phone wasn't clear enough? Were your ears on vacation too?"

His rather crisp voice changed to one of compassion, "Meghada, the pain pills still not helping?"

That got him a shocked stare from the Major, {"well, neither he nor his men are much respecters of rank; I should have remembered that; yes, and I should have seen how bad she was hurting, too."}

He flushed, "well, the story did seem rather unbelievable."

"Coo, Major, that should 'ave told you it was the truth. She wanted to lie to you, coulda come up with something a ruddy lot better than that! More interesting too. Could think of 'alf a dozen myself without working at it at all," came from the little pickpocket, and it was clear he wasn't too pleased with Richards' behavior either.

Glares from the other men showed their staunch support, and Actor sighed, "oh come now, Major! Could you break a glass in your hand easily? Would you even think of doing so on purpose? Do you really think it could have been anything other than an unfortunate accident caused by a flawed piece of glassware?"

Richards pokered up, "not if that was the real cause of her injuries, no, of course not. However, that's hardly the only way, even the most likely way of sustaining such an injury. It just didn't seem . . ."

A small woman pushed her way through the crowd, "well that's exactly what happened, mister officer man. Was there, saw the whole thing. Picked up the glass in her hand, turned around, and there it went; I know exactly what happened, and if you want to call me a liar, well! Might as well say I caused the accident, and me being nowhere near her when it happened!" and Major Richards found himself assuring the dainty, tiny, irate and frankly beautiful woman currently occupied in dressing him down, that he'd never think of doing such a thing, certainly not!

Meghada almost snickered at the quick drawing him in to rein. {"That's what he needs, you know; someone who'll not put up with his nonsense. If she wasn't already promised to Rhorie, it might have been a possibility. Well, she is, and it's not, so that's that."} Her mind flickered over to her sisters and a few select cousins, and for a moment, pondered the possibilities.

The guys were gone, a humbled Major Richards as well, and Dolly poured coffee and she and Meghada sat in the big chairs in the sitting room talking.

"He was right, you know, that Major Richards. Oh, not in any way he was thinking or imagining, but still he was right. And I was right; I caused the accident, and for that you have my apologies, Meghada."

She ignored the flush and beginning protests. "I didn't even think; well, of course, how could I have? And that glass was cracked, you know; you could tell by the pieces. But, it didn't bother you with Josie doing the same. It didn't, and I was watching, you know; you didn't give even a flicker with any of them. Maybe if I'd started with one of the others, let you see what I was doing, it would have helped. Starting with him, and yes, I can see quite well now he's the one's caught your eye . . . well, he is a sweetie, and I know you've talked about him some, him coming to tea and such, know you'd become friends before all the rest. But why was it different with me than with Josie? That I don't understand; I mean, him and Josie, there's more than just kisses . . ."

Meghada sipped at her coffee, wondering that herself. "I think it's that I knew about Josie from the start; about each of them, Goniff, Chief, Casino anyway, each spending time at her place when they and she were in the mood. I knew that before, when they were just faces and names, when I wanted to be sure it was her choice, she wasn't being pressured. I knew it was friendly, convenient lust on all sides, nothing more, and it's never bothered me, not after I knew she was as eager as they were. Well, not much anyway, and even then only recently."

"Perhaps if I'd already been turned around, saw the play start, I'd have felt the same as I did with Josie, or at least would have been more in control. But I wasn't; I turned and there you were, there he was, and . . . Dolly, I don't even remember it happening! Didn't know what Jake was going on about for a moment, til the pain hit and I saw the blood. Talk about being bloody stupid! Getting all bunged up over a playful kiss!" She sounded thoroughly disgusted with herself, and looked it too.

Dolly nodded in understanding, "well, if it hadn't been me, if it had been someone you weren't sure was playing, would you have reacted differently? Just let AJ tend your hand and let the rest go like you did with me? I wonder, lass, and you'd better figure it out and fast. That was a lot of emotion to be bursting out, all out of your control; even with the glass cracked a bit, you'd not have done that otherwise, you know. AND you know that could be dangerous."

Dolly had know the Clan all her life, her parents firmly on the Friends side of the Friends and Family list; her just waiting for her Rhorie to come fetch her for her to move over to the Family side herself. She knew first-hand just how volatile the O'Donnell women were; she'd heard more than aplenty of the stories.

Meghada nodded in full agreement, but had to admit, "I don't know how I would have reacted. I've no claim on him," and Dolly grinned slyly and interjected, "YET!", and Meghada grinned in return and shrugged in somewhat shy acknowledgement, "yet, Erdu willing! If it had been someone who might have been in earnest, someone where he might have been more than joining in the fun, I'm not sure; even if it was just someone I wasn't fond of like you and Josie. I might have snatched her baldheaded, or started a full out cat fight, and wouldn't that have been attractive! Poor bewildered man! Can't imagine what he'd be thinking!"

Dolly laughed, throwing her head back, "well, I imagine most of the men would have liked it whether they'd admit it or not! There's a rare few who don't seem to find it just a bit stimulating to see a couple of females go at it tooth and nail. Perhaps they're picturing something a bit else in their minds! And a man seeing that, knowing they're fighting over him? Oh, lordy! And, my friend, I can't imagine Josie is the only one, so you need to find a way to deal with it in the meantime."

The redhead nodded, "oh, I'm sure. They're off and gone a lot, so there's bound to be an opportunity here and there. And those two-day passes to London aren't all being spent at the Royal Museum and tiny little tea rooms, I know that as well as you! I'm not thinking it's anything more than what Casino so elegantly calls 'scratchin an itch', and what Chief once said, not knowing I was within earshot, "builds up, just gotta let it go; just like a good sneeze!" and she and Dollie both laughed at that, and how embarrassed the young man would be to know he'd been overheard by a woman saying such a thing.

"But there's no telling where an attraction might set itself up. You need to stop dithering, lass, and get on with it. Speaking of elegant phrases, what's that one Coura uses in a situation like this, you need to start 'cutting and cornering'?"

Meghada dropped her jaw, then laughed til tears came to her eyes, and just had to share the 'riding of the sheep' story that phrase had brought to mind. (Story - 'Off Limits')

"It's not so much the things they come up with, Dolly, it's the process that makes me laugh so! First one says something, usually rather innocuous like Actor recounting that story about his running with the bulls in Spain, then it builds, with Chief describing one of those rodeos he'd seen, and by the time it's rounded the lot of them, it's Katy bar the door, and you have Goniff clinging to the back of a rampaging sheep, being taken through the brambles and dumped in a cold stream, the others laughing and dodging and chasing and all, getting their own share of damage. And the end, pun very much intended, where that indignant ram tried to take out the rear of their jeep right after the sheep dog bit Casino on the arse?? They'd never met before this, but I swear I can see them as brothers from childhood on! Aye, and their poor mother gray by the time they were ten most likely! Oh, Dolly, I could tell you such stories!"

Dolly got up and poured them each a healthy glass of bourbon, the hell with those pain pills that obviously weren't working. "I bet you just could tell some stories! And Goniff was right; I'm sure you could have come up with a much more interesting story than a glass breaking in your hand! Meghada, do you know this visit, it's the first time I've seen you even smile, much less laugh like that, oh, since you were maybe fifteen or so. They're good for you; I think HE will be very good for you. Get with it, girl! Don't let someone else snap him up; like I said, he's a sweetie!"

"That he is, and far more. Ciena teased me once, about ranking them, the team, including the Lieutenant, in terms of desirability, but I couldn't. Seriously, Dolly, you know I've got it way bad when I can't understand how any woman would even look at the others, not when he's in the room."

Dolly stared, then solemnly picked up a loose cushion and popped the redhead over the head with it.

"Dolly! What was that for?"

"Just checking to see if anything was rattling loose in there. He's a sweetie, for sure, but come on! The others are pretty tempting too, you know." Dolly then proceeded to outline in some detail the attractions of each of the other men in turn, and there would have been plenty who would have blushed at her frank appraisal. Dolly did not tend to mince words. After she was finished, she turned to Meghada and said, "well?? Am I right??"

She got a blush and a smile, "well, I can see what you're saying, but still . . ." and the smile turned into a totally wicked grin.

Dolly groaned, "oh, girl, you've really got it bad!" and the rueful nod she got in turn had the laughter starting again. {"Well, and don't I feel the same about my Rhorie, when all's said and done? No one I'd want above him, nary a one."}

He couldn't help but hear all the talk, all the words. That she was perfect for him, her being so dainty and small, making him look big when standing at her side. Well, maybe so, but that seemed a poor reason to him, not too flattering to him personally or to any possible intentions he might have, and more than a little insulting to Dolly. He'd listened and found it all made him feel a little uncomfortable somehow, okay, a lot uncomfortable. That kiss, well, yes, that had been something else, but then there'd been Meghada and the glass and he'd totally forgotten about Dolly in his anxiety about Meghada and her hand and all those ruddy stitches. Later, when that Major Richards had been yelling at her, he'd had to lock down what he was feeling inside, just let that bit come out, about her being able to come up with a much better story if she'd needed to. No one needed to know of his impulse to take a swing at the officer!

Still, it was a shock to him, just how relieved he felt when the door to the pub had opened and that tall, broad-shouldered dark haired man had made his way in, totally confident, to watch the tiny blonde filling glasses, til his gaze drew her, and she shrieked, "Rhorie! You've come!!" and hurled herself across the floor into his waiting arms.

"Aye, lass, I've come," his voice low and rumbling, picking her up to hold her in his arms. And the kiss she'd given Goniff, well, it was nothing compared to this one, because this one was real, not play, and that made all the difference; everyone could see that. The thought that flickered through his mind, wondering how it would be to be on the receiving end of something that real, well, he brushed it aside before he got a good look at it; no sense thinking on it even. She was laughing and crying all at once, and they hugged and kissed some more and it was a sight that made just about (almost) everyone smile. There were more than a few, not just Goniff, who felt a bit envious of those kisses, not because of her so much, but because it would just be so nice to have someone care like that.

Of course, Doby had to put his two-cents into all the merriment, saying just loud enough for Rhorie to hear, "wonder how'll he'll like how his little miss has been enjoying herself while he's away. Most likely wouldn't be all smiles like he is now, I'd think. Kissing all the men here, then leaving here to go spend the nights over at the Cottage; liking both sides a the sheets, most likely. Explains a lot about that O'Donnell woman, I'd think."

It really was a question of who was going to deal with him first, but Rhorie stunned everyone when he just laughed out loud and asked Dollie teasingly, "and who might that pleasant fellow be, my love? And just who have you been kissing? And are you keeping things warm over at the Cottage?"

Meghada had just stepped in the doorway and laughed with pleasure at the sight of him holding the tiny woman in his arms, "oh, please, Rhorie, restrain that jealous temper of yours, please!!!" with a grin. And she was swung into those strong arms as well but the kiss she gave him was on the cheek before she slapped at his shoulder with her left hand, "let me down, cousin! I'm not some pretty little baby doll like our Dorothea here."

Dolly laughed, "no, that you're not, you're our Red Duchess, imperious as hell, full of fire and fury and passion. Rhorie, be careful of her hand now. And to answer your questions, that pest was Dobie, a pure nuisance as far as I can tell, always trying to cause trouble."

Dobie had slunk out the back way when he realized he wasn't getting the impact he'd wanted, and more than a little concerned he was headed for another dunking in the water trough from the looks he'd been getting from Garrison's team and a few of the others as well.

"As far as who I've been kissing, well, let me introduce you around and I can tell you as we go." So she led him around the room, starting with Josie and Lou, made the rounds of the locals, ending up at the big table where the team was sitting.

"Casino here, he got a nice kiss, and Goniff, I think he got one of my very best ones. Never got to the rest because that's when Meghada broke that glass in her hand. I feel I really should finish the job before we leave, only seems fair."

"Oh, Rhorie, this was such a good idea, having me stay with her til you got back! I'd forgotten just how fine she could be, all the music and telling stories and all; and she has the finest garden, and I never knew she could cook like that, and her baking, ei, you'll probably find there's a bit more of me now with her feeding me. And she's let me copy down some of her very best recipes, and she's to give me cuttings and starts and seeds from her garden for our own home, and oh, Rhorie!" She continued and Rhorie laughed at her joyful enthusiasm.

The talk turned to other aspects of his, soon also to be her, cousin. "It's so silly, though! Would you believe those up in London call her an Ice Queen??? Of all the foolishness! Makes you wonder how we're going to win this war with them in charge! What other mistakes are they making, with them misreading her like that! 'Ice Queen!' Tsha! More a 'Fire Queen!' Like I said, the Red Duchess, to the life! I remember all those stories about the first one!" She swiveled her head to look at all the men at the table, explaining earnestly, "they said a man rousing all that fire would either find himself in heaven or hell, depending on which part he stirred up, and it being hell for almost everyone who tried."

She switched her attention back to her Rhorie, "Did you know they have a pool going here about who she'll send to the infirmary next time?? Big Mike, he's the ambulance driver, says that pool gets more action than any of his others!"

Rhorie grinned at his younger cousin, "haven't heard you called that in a long time! Sweet Mother, I haven't even thought of those tales in a long time. Well, if you've decided to put on that crown, think I'll have some regrets about not being around to see the fun! But that job is waiting, the house is ready, and Dolly and me, we'll be leaving in another couple of days."

And he and Dolly headed back to the Cottage to have a little homecoming celebration in private, and the guys started teasing Meghada about the new name, or rather an old one they'd not heard before. She just laughed and said she'd not been called that for some time, not since she'd left home. As for how and when she got it, well, she didn't say how, but "I was about ten, I think! I'm told I had quite a temper back then," and the table roared.

"Back then?? You mean it was worse than it is now?" Actor teased her, and the look of obviously fake offended hurt on her face had them laughing even more, since she followed it with a grin and one raised brow.

"Well, Rhorie might be willing to tell some tales of the original Red Duchess, if he shows up again this evening," she said with a grin. "You can see if you see the name a fitting one. I warn you though, many of the tales are none too polite! She lived a goodly number of years ago, about eight hundred to narrow it down some, and times were a mite different then."

And more than one jaw dropped at that. Well, that all captured their attention even more, especially the 'none too polite' part, though Actor and Garrison exchanged a glance that said they didn't believe that 'eight hundred years' labeling at all; still they were all eager to get Rhorie to recounting some of them.

Well, Rhorie and Dolly both showed up, and after a drink or two, at Casino's request he told the story of how his cousin had come to be dubbed the Red Duchess at the age of ten, ending with "and they panicked and ran so fast, they didn't even circle back to get their weapons or their horses, one of which was a tall rangy chestnut mare Meghada named Lurie and claimed as her own and used to roam the hills all the rest of that summer, bareback of course, and with not even a leather strap at the mare's head for guiding, and her dressed in as little her ma would let her get away with, a sleeveless tunic reaching to her knees and even that slit up on the sides for ease. After all, she claimed it was all those 'proper clothes' that weighed her down, caused her to have to let those villians get away rather than sending them over the cliffs into the sea with her whip and boar spear. And old Ruether who'd watched from the clifftops, not close enough to help, admitted that might have been it, for she lagged behind them by just enough for them to be out of the reach of either of her weapons, even with her long skirts tangling about her legs. She caused more than one of the Clan to imagine they were seeing the Red Duchess come back to life, catching sight of her sitting tall against the horizon, perched on top of that tall red mare, boar spear in her hand, long braid hanging down over one shoulder and after hearing the tale of the three who'd thought to steal that prize stallion from his summer pasture, quite a few were sure of it, "Red Duchess has come back on this Turn of the Wheel in the form of Meghada ru Dragan. Sweet Mother's blessings on her, and may their god help the Outlanders, for all the good THAT will do!" and they'd laugh. Some of her ma's finest horses came from Lurie's breeding to that same stallion, and the line still forms a goodly portion of their stables."

Garrison just shook his head, {"yeah, she's going to help tone them down, help civilize the guys, sure she is!"} sharing a rueful glance with Actor, to whom he'd confided his hopes in that direction. The amusement in the tall Italian's eyes told him Actor was remembering that conversation now.

Rhorie had another drink and then there were some stories he was willing to tell about the original Red Duchess. He even confirmed the probable dating of the stories, in answer to a question from a skeptical and openly incredulous Actor. "Our history goes back way farther than that, Actor."

There was a story about her spending a solid month when she was about twelve, tracking down, catching and training her warhorse Sorcha, "come riding back into camp hardly a stitch on her for having torn her clothes all to shreds in the chase, bruised and bloodied, but grinning like a madwoman, so pleased she was. Well, and none could blame her, for that was a horse like they'd never seen before, a real prize; a giant of a mare, tall, broad shouldered, bloodred, mane hanging to below her shoulders, tail almost to the ground, proud and strong and fierce just like the Duchess herself, being guided with not even a nose-rein, just by hand and knee and heel! Of course, she hadn't been proclaimed Red Duchess by the Sweet Mother yet, was still just known as Medara ru Dragan as she'd been declared after her spirit quest."

There was another about her after she took command of troops in her late teens, outwitting a lord who tried to hire her and her troops, but giving her a false story, intending her to take up arms against an innocent village, her and her troops to take the blame for the slaughter of those settled on lands he wished to claim unjustly. Well, that didn't end well for the lord, his head ended up gracing a pole outside his fortress, and she'd left one of her own Clan to rule in his stead, one pledged to actually caring for those under his rule instead of pillaging them, those of that village principle amongst them.

The one about 'The Red Duchess and the Town Man' got a rather odd look from Meghada when he announced the title, though she didn't say a word in protest. Rhorie sipped at his glass, leaned back in his chair and commenced the tale, "And in coming back from the many wars, her on that tall bloodred warhorse of hers at the head of her troop of warriors, still in her stained war leathers, hair in a long braid over one shoulder, war feathers still in place where it was tied off, her spear in its bindings on her saddle, weapons at her side, they came to a town and stopped for a meal and a drink and a night of mild carousing. She'd warned them to be on their best behavior, no blood, only willing bodies in their bed, paying for anything they decided on, and to be ready to leave at early morn sober enough to at least sit their horse, or they'd answer to her, and went to a small quiet place to have her own meal."

"There, a man caught her eye, which was most unusual; in fact, had never happened before, never. Now, you see, the Red Duchess had taken no man into her tent, no warrior nor scholar nor merchant nor any other, thinking as the Leader of the People, it would only cause problems. Since the women of her blood were not given to taking casual bedmates, hers had been a cold bed since the beginning, not even the occasional night of friendly lusting or youthful pleasures; as like a Winter Priestess to the Sweet Mother in that, she was. And her thoughts were not without wisdom. All of the men in her troops, all those in the village they made in the far mountains reported to her. And although most all were family of some sort, or others near to like, and they were of good will and would not have questioned her had she chosen to do so; still she dealt with Outlanders aplenty, and she knew if she did take a bed partner, some of those would say he got undue favors because of it, others perhaps thinking to question whether he would defy her orders as War Leader due to his place in her bed, others perhaps thinking he would be amenable to taking her position as his own and try to involve him in plots, all to the detriment of the Clan."

"Truthfully, those of her men who were questioned about why they made no real advances to woo her, to make her their own, with her position and power and riches, in addition to her more obvious attributes, for she was not an uncomely woman, perhaps even somewhat lush in body, well, they made no bones that they preferred their bedmates a little softer, more compliant. One said it flat out, 'onct ye've seen a female holding up a bloody head in one hand and her dripping sword in the other, her screaming like a banshee in triumph to the skies, well, it gives you pause; shouldn't wonder it didn't put you off your stroke a mite.' Or something to that effect," Rhorie shrugged and grinned.

That got a roar of agreement from the room and a loud, "hell, yeah!" from Casino, and a slightly rueful smirk from Meghada and an oddly thoughtful look from the slight Englishman as he pictured that scene in his mind and then looked over at her; whether he agreed with that statement or not it would have been hard to tell.

"Still, this man, well, as I said, he caught her eye, caught it, held it. Perhaps it was his smile, perhaps the mischief in his eyes, perhaps his easy laugh, who knows? Certainly he was nothing like the hardened warriors she led into battle. She entered into a card game with him, and noted his tricksy ways with the deck, and instead of slicing his hand off at the wrist like she'd perhaps be expected to do, she laughed and told him he needed to be slicker than that to fool her, had showed him a few bits of fancy dealing of her own, and then refused to take the pot when she won, saying she'd enjoyed herself far too much to bring money into it. The cards set aside, they started telling tales, shared conversation, laughter, a simple meal, a tankard or two of honey'd mead. When it was time for the place to close down, she'd asked him to come with her when they left in the morning, but he refused, albeit with some regret for he had enjoyed their evening too, laughing ruefully, saying he wasn't a warrior; he was merely a town man and of not much use in a war camp. Her urgings wouldn't sway him, and and she didn't press. She nodded with easy acceptance, stood up from the table, bade him a friendly farewell, thanking him for sharing his evening with her and making hers all the brighter, and she went to bed down next to Sorcha in the stable as was her custom, though it took her perhaps a little longer to get to sleep than usual, thinking of those smiling eyes."

"In the morning, she rode out ahead of her troops, head tall and proud, and the town man stood and watched her leave. Perhaps there was a bit of wistfulness in his eyes, but hers only glanced at and then over him. She was the Red Duchess, after all, proud and imperious and fierce, leader of the People; not some meek little town lass simpering and languishing over a pair of pretty eyes, a tempting smile. She rode steadfastly over the next hill, him watching til she and the column were out of sight and even then some, before he finally turned and went back inside. And as anyone would have expected, the Red Duchess moved her troops towards their home; and the Town Man went back to his card games and his tankard of mulled ale. For such as them, although spending a pleasant evening together, really, what else was there to do? Though, they both expected they'd have long memories of that simple evening," he said with a wry smile and a shrug. He paused to take a long drink from his mug, and to let the story sit for a moment, leaving them to wonder if that was the end.

He relented, timing it just right, "Who knows what went through her mind, what thoughts came to her, we only know it was two nights later she took two of her lieutenants, leaving her older cousin in charge of the troops, and made her way back to the town. And when she returned to their encampment, the town man rode behind her saddle, blindfold over his eyes, arms around her leather-girded waist but with his wrists bound firmly, her two lieutenants wearing broad grins of amusement. Among her troops the outburst of talk, then the friendly laughter began almost immediately, for they were Clan, family and friends, with no malice toward her, and respecting her greatly, inclined to be quite indulgent of whatever strange impulse had taken her regarding this man."

"She eased his arms up and from over her head so she was free of his embrace, such that it was. She swung her leg up and over her horse's head and slid to the ground, reaching back to ease him down as well, and then to steady him, him not being accustomed to spending so much time ahorseback. Her horse was led away to be cared for, she reached out to untie and remove his blindfold, looking into those eyes that had pleased her so much; pulled her dagger from her arm sheath and cut his hands free. They stood looking at each other, eye to eye, him rubbing his wrists carefully, and if there was any emotion on his face when he saw her, when he slowly looked around to find himself square in the middle of a war camp, it was revealed only in a slight twitch at one side of his mouth, perhaps one of wry amusement, perhaps something else. It was only when she directed him toward her tent with one jerk of her chin and a raised brow, that look as much invitation as command, perhaps more, that that twitch became a reluctant smile, one that grew to fill his face, aye, and his eyes as well, by the time he ducked his head to enter. And the one on her face as she followed, lowering and tying that door flap securely, well, it was no less, to be sure."

"In following years, when their youngest daughter, the youngest of many children, daughters and sons alike, asked her father whether it had bothered him, being carted off over the saddle of her horse like a war prize, he'd laughed and ruffled her dark red curls, told her the key word in there was 'prize'; that her mother had 'prized' him enough to do that which she'd never have tolerated from any of her warriors, stealing him away by stealth; had 'prized' him enough to keep him at her side, openly and in full honor, the one who was no warrior, the one who thought he'd be of no use in a war camp, through all the long years."

"And prize him she did, and continued to do so. And as she was Medara Ru Dragan, by the judgement of the Sweet Mother being Red Duchess to her people, so was he called Ash by all of the Clan, though his town name had been Aiden. When one Outlander saw him to be of a different mold than the others, heard the Clanspeople call him by that name, the fool thought to mock him, mock that name, thinking it meant he had little worth to them, 'less than the campfire ashes'; that got him pulled aside quickly to be warned."

"That one, the one you think to mock? Ash he is called for ease of speech. He is Ashtore a-Ru Dragan, which in your Outlander tongue means Most Prized Treasure of the Red Dragon; he is the beloved and only Consort of our Red Duchess, father to her children. Mock him at your peril, for she'll have none of that, and surely you prefer to hold your tongue and keep it, than have her remove it for your impertinence and disrespect. And note you, there are none among us who would be much pleased by your words either, for we value him highly as well." And the Outlander was chastened and minded his tongue, which was certainly better than her or another carving it out of his mouth."

"And when her Aiden, her Ashtore traveled The Long Road, many many long years later, in the custom of the Clan she followed after him, joining him on the burial pyre, partaking of its flames eagerly so as to take that journey with him into the next life so that he would always be at her side, and her always at his. And they were both mourned, for while she had been beloved of them from her earliest days, he had also proven his worth to the Clan many times over and would be sorely missed as well. And so they departed, together, leaving the leadership of the people to his namesake, their great-grand-daughter, Aiden-el Ru Dragan - Aiden-el the Red Dragon."

And Dolly whispered in Meghada's ear, "now that's what I meant! Best get to it, girl!"

"Yes, well, but where do I find a horse at this time of night??" Meghada whispered back, and while the others wondered at the fit of suppressed giggles being shared by the two women, they were given no explanation for the two refused to tell, though the sight of the O'Donnell lass in a such a state was an odd one, to be sure. Perhaps a rare drink too many??

 

There was music of a joyful nature, for although Meghada wasn't up to playing the guitar or the piano, it turned out Rhorie was a dab hand at both. And what really had the crowd roaring was when Dolly made good on her promise to give the other guys on the team their kisses, including a very surprised and pink-faced Lieutenant Garrison, while Rhorie watched quite complacently. But, oh, the real topper? That was when he challenged his cousin to do the same after Dolly whispered in his ear. You could have heard a pin drop, since everyone there knew her reputation for not taking part in any such thing, ever.

Still, there was such mischief in Dolly's eyes that Meghada, who'd been on the verge of laughing off that challenge, raised a questioning brow at her. Dolly pouted very prettily, "oh, HORSE-feathers! Alright, be that way! So, not all five of them. Just one. Let's see now . . ." and she let her eyes drift from one to the other, all around the table.

"Let's make it Goniff, since he got what I think was my very, very best kiss! I'd like to see how he thinks the Red Duchess compares to that; I warn you, though, I'm supposed to be very, very good, you know! You'll have to really make an all-out effort to do as half as well, much less any better!"

And all the guys laughed and agreed that, yes, she truly was that good, but not thinking Meghada would ever do such a thing. But Goniff had gone pink and wide-eyed at the thought, especially since Meghada seemed to actually be thinking it over instead of flat out refusing.

"Weeeelllllll, if you agree to let Goniff be the judge, and if he agrees, we'll put it to the test, Dolly," she grinned.

Goniff gulped audibly, and just nodded, not trusting his voice, not sure what to say in the first place. The guys were looking at each other in sheer disbelief, at her going along with this; the other customers, Jake and Nellie, just stared with their jaws dropped.

She stood and walked to stand to his right side beside his chair facing him, "I'm a lot heavier than Dolly; are you sure you want me on your lap?" she asked, her voice low and rather husky now, and her smile was going from general merriment to something a lot more warm and sultry, the smile itself then fading away, leaving an expression of almost pained intensity none could quite interpret; well, except perhaps Dolly. The Englishman just pushed his chair back from the table so there was lots of room, and patted his thigh in invitation and raised a brow in challenge; wary anticipation was replacing the nervousness of before.

And she slid easily onto his lap, wriggled just a bit getting comfortable, and she could tell from his eyes that that had a bit of an impact too; well, that was what she intended, after all. Her right forearm draped across his left shoulder, keeping her injured hand clear. With one finger of her left hand she traced over the line of his wide mouth gently, smiling into his eyes with all her heart showing clearly, though she'd had no intention of doing that and perhaps never knew she had, him not daring to interpret that look for what it was; then she brushed his hair back off his forehead, letting her hand glide easily to the back of his head, cupping it carefully. And she leaned in and down, and if Dolly's kiss had generated steam, this one, well, this one could have powered London's Amphitheatre for the entire evening's performance.

It was a kiss that started slow, built even slower, lasted til tension in the room was wire tight, almost came to a finish but without breaking contact she shifted positions, getting a low groan from him, (and muffled groans from more than a few others in the room as they responded as well), leaned in even closer and seemingly started all over again. Somehow in all that, his arms ended up snuggly around her, one around her waist, the other over and around her hips, that hand firmly on her bottom, holding her tight against him, and if there was any space between them, no one could see it, that was for sure. She finished finally and leaned back very slowly, smiled down at him and her eyes were heavy-lidded, her lips wet and slightly swollen, his lips the same, his eyes stunned. She quirked one brow, and her voice was lower than usual, little more than a whisper, rich and husky, "well? What's the verdict?"

He inhaled as if she'd left him with no air in his body, then exhaled deeply, his eyes never leaving hers, "sorry, Dolly. You're great and all, but the Red Duchess 'ere, she's one for the ruddy 'istory books!"

And she laughed softly and actually leaned in to drop just a tiny kiss at the pulse point of his temple, dropped her forehead to brush against his hair and slid off his lap, out of his clasp, more than a little reluctantly, Dolly thought. The pub went into an uproar, laughing and cheering, a few shrill whistles. Goniff was getting a few hearty slaps on the back and shoulder from his team mates, and he was wearing a pink rather sheepish face but a huge grin as well. He'd been careful to quickly scoot his chair up close under the table once again.

Rhorie whispered, "is that what you wanted to have happen? He looks like someone hit him over the head with a ax handle, similar perhaps to the one he seems to be wearing!, and she looks like she could finish the job right now."

Dolly whispered back, "yes, it's what I wanted to happen, yes he does, and I have no doubt she could, with a great deal of satisfaction to them both. The Red Duchess, to the life, Rhorie, just like I said! And her Town Man, well, he's not so very different either, now is he??!" For that story, it was not one concocted by them for a purpose, but the one they'd heard from the time they were children, word for word.

In the morning as they were eating breakfast, talking over the night before, Meghada mock scowled at Dolly, "Dorothea, you are a minx!"

Dolly laughed and nodded, "but do you regret it??"

Meghada tried to keep a straight face but had to give up and grin, "I said you were a minx; I never said I was stupid!!!" 

Turns out Doby had been around, just hovering at the edge of the hallway from the kitchen, and he had been beside himself with glee at the sight of the O'Donnell woman behaving like that, {"just like I always knew she did, sly whore that she is!"} He tried slipping the word to some of the soldiers visiting the pub, but these were men who'd been coming to The Doves for some time; knew of her, knew of her reputation and the damage she'd done to those who tried to take liberties. He was laughed down as one either crazy or trying to start trouble for them. He, in his anger, appealed to the locals to support his tale, "tell em! You saw her, sitting on his lap, his hand on her arse, bold as anything! Kissing him like no decent woman would have! Tell em!", forgetting they were far more inclined in the redhead's favor than in his, and their laughter and their mocking, "aye, Doby, we all saw her doing just that, sure we did; saw her kissing the bloody Easter Bunny too, with Father Christmas sitting right over there waiting his turn! Now pull the other one!" just told the soldiers that they had been right to disbelieve him, and he was ignored.

Goniff, now, when he was asked just laughed, making fun of the very idea, "now, even if I said it 'ad 'appened, just who in their right mind would believe me, ei?? ME??! And don't you go telling 'er I claimed that either; like my 'ead just where it is, thank you! Right peppery, she is, you know!" Still, he grinned to himself at the thought of that kiss; and the story of the Red Duchess and her Town Man, well, he grinned when he remembered that as well. There was just something about that story that struck a chord.

Meghada, she thought about that kiss too, and found she was perhaps as much like her namesake as Dolly had claimed, for her thoughts kept going back there. His next visit to the Cottage was taken up with tea and music and his recounting their latest escapades. Nothing was said, though perhaps that was true only if you counted actual said out loud words; there was an undercurrent that just hadn't been there before, just a low thrumming of the senses, like an electrical wire almost on overload.

Then she was gone, to Belgium and directly on to Algiers, of all places, and from there to Cairo. She got home with only one immediate thought, to take her head off and rinse it out with something powerful enough to get out the stink of those last two places.

"Camels and crocodiles! I'm pretty sure I could go the rest of my life without seeing or smelling either of those again! Dust, sand, sand mites, fleas, and that was the better part of the trip." She shuddered as she lowered the water level of the well one more time, not even caring by now that the water was ice cold, that she'd run the boiler dry two latherings ago. She'd left her clothes in the trash bin at the small private hospital where her brothers worked, tying the bag securely shut since she was sure there was vermin wandering through, not to mention the smell, warning them of the foulness within, donning the spares she kept in that little locked away area reserved just for family.

Now, toweled off, dressed in a simple long shirtwaisted dress that buttoned up the front, barefoot, she threw her damp hair over her shoulder and went to put on a pot of coffee before she remembered there was no cream. Well, of course there was no cream; she had an arrangement with Sheila Riley to come salvage any edibles if she was delayed past a certain point, and in truth, on this trip out she'd known it could be a long one so she'd done all the salvaging and distributing to Sheila before she left.

Now, she arranged that silly little signal, the one she and he had both laughed at in the beginning, but that later realized was quite useful. If they'd had that all along, well, there was a time or two she would have known there was trouble at the Mansion sooner than she had; so far, she hadn't needed it on her side except for what she was using it for now, the "I'm Home!" display, three yellow pots set atop her stone wall. They'd found that by using that telescope in the library, he could see at least that three foot section of the wall, just like with her spyglass she could see the railing along that front left window of the Mansion. There were signals in place for each of them: three yellow pots - 'I'm Home'; three red pots -'Trouble Here'; three green pots - Look Out, Trouble Headed Your Way; three blue pots - 'On Lockdown' (though that was one only he'd need to use, with a blue ribbon, unless HQ went out of their minds and tried something like that with her, and so far they hadn't been that stupid), and a couple of others. The signal was one of the first things they each looked for when they came back after a mission, checked for each day; setting the signal one of the first things they did upon their return. She'd been unbelievably relieved to see that bit of yellow ribbon indicating he too was in residence.

She laughed as she thought of Dolly and her suggestion of a few other things that could be signaled, remembering that sly wink and thoroughly wicked laugh that had accompanied the suggestions.

Since there was no possibility of coffee til she got in fresh supplies, and she made a list in her head - cream, eggs, that much at least - resolving to search the cold box and pantry later to see what else she needed. Well, there was coffee, but she had already mixed her supply with ground chicory as usual, and there was no way even she was up for drinking it straight, not on an empty stomach. "Though, if I could take my head off to rinse it out, using that would probably do a better job than anything else to kill that smell of camel that I simply don't seem to be able to shake!"

She shrugged, put on a kettle of water for tea, and settled down into one of her big comfortable armchairs in the sitting room, sipped from the dram of bourbon she'd poured as soon as she'd walked in the kitchen door, and waited for the kettle to start its chirping. One sip, then another.

She woke to the feeling of someone taking the empty glass from her hand, and she pried open her eyes to see him kneeling to the side of her, worry on his face.

"You alright, 'Gaida?"

She smiled at him, simple pleasure at seeing him filling her face, "aye, laddie. I'm alright; a wee bit tired, but alright. Was just waiting for the kettle to come around," and he grinned, "it did that a bit ago; caught it just before it ran dry. Whistling away it was, like a ruddy train, and you sleeping right through all the noise."

She sighed, "yes, as I said, I'm a wee bit tired."

"Too tired for company? Want me to leave, let you get some rest?" he offered, and she knew he wouldn't hesitate if she said yes. But she didn't, she'd been hungering to see him almost since before she left and had no intention of putting it off any longer than necessary.

A knock at the kitchen door got their attention, and a cheery 'hallo' from Sheila Riley was answered. The woman stuck her head in the door, "heard from Patrick you'd be back, child; I've a few things you might be needing, so you don't have to go out again right away. Eggs, milk, some cream for that witches' brew you insist on calling 'coffee', a fresh bit of cream cheese, bread I baked yesterday, and some scones I baked earlier today."

That got a fervent, "cream?? bless you, Sheila!" from Meghada, and an eager, "scones?" from Goniff, which got a laugh from both women.

"Didn't see you down there, Goniff. Yes, scones, a few blueberry and a few savory. Come, put these away, will you, lad, and start a pot of coffee for her so she doesn't have to stir about, though I'm not sure she could from the looks of her and from what I've heard. Did you really get bit by a crocodile, girl?? Patrick was telling me some such but the transmission was worse than usual so I couldn't be sure."

Goniff turned to her, "a crocodile? W'at was you doing messin around with a ruddy crocodile???!"

She laughed at them both, in sheer pleasure at being home, with those who cared about her, with those she cared about in return, "no, I got bit by a bloody camel! I did get dumped into a river where a crocodile was taking a snooze, but got away before his teeth could clamp down and have me for his morning tea, though I've a serious case of 'crocodile burn' where he brushed up against me. And DO NOT get me started on the bedamned snakes!" She shuddered, and Goniff and Sheila exchanged a bewildered look.

{"Crocodiles, camels and snakes??? Where the bloody 'ell did they send 'er this time??"} He frowned, thoughtful, "need to 'ave a little talk with Major Richards, we do. Don't like you messing around with such things, 'Gaida. Dangerous they are, you know!" and the firm determined nod of his head made Meghada want to burst out laughing with glee, at her sheer delight in him.

"Really, laddie? I must remember that!" remembering her first stomach-turning glance of that crocodile in the water, him diving and coming at her like a freight train. {"Dangerous. Yes, that was one of the many words I'd have used!"}

Sheila glanced at the two of them, gave a little smile, "horse-feathers, my dear. I'm sure you handled them just right! I'll be off, give a call if you need anything; otherwise, I'll just lock up as I leave, yes?" and the amused look of mischief on the girl's face told her she remembered that little 'horse-feathers' episode quite well, and just might be inclined to take the hint. 

Coffee was made, sipped, scones devoured by him, a slice of good bread with cream cheese by her, and she proceeded to tell him some of the tidbits from her travels, him firmly disapproving of her being in such places though, bless him, not trying to tell her what to do. He in turn regaled her with a tale of Actor getting his comeupance with a very beautiful, tall, elegantly dressed Lady somebody who turned out to be a very beautiful, tall, elegantly dressed Lord somebody, much to Actor's dismay.

"Took it in good spirits afterwards, though; said it was a pity, 'ad the best pair of ankles 'e'd seen in awhile! Casino won't admit 'e was taken in too; claims 'e knew from the beginning."

She grinned, "and you and Chief?" She got a mischievious look and a sly shrug, "well, like I told Chiefy, met 'is Lordship a few years back during a job; made a deal back then, 'e didn't mention I'd snaffled a few little pieces from that certain party, I didn't mention 'e looked even better in a dress than 'is 'ostess. Worked out fine," and she threw back her head laughing.

"And you didn't think it was necessary to let Actor know that little tid-bit?"

He shrugged again, the grin getting absolutely wicked, "who, me? Try to give advice to the great ladies' man, the man with that little black book? Wouldn't think of it! And Casino, well, 'ave to admit, I just couldn't give up seeing 'is face later!"

"YOU are a scamp and a scalawag, laddie mine!"

That little endearment slipped out; she could see from that flicker in his eyes that he'd caught it, but he didn't say anything. Well, what could he say? When she was right, she was right! Still, that flicker set off a corresponding flicker, perhaps more a low flame within her, and she felt the Red Duchess start to rise. And this time? This time she relaxed and let it happen.

They'd moved into the sitting room again, him comfortable in one of the big armchairs, her perched on the piano bench. She sighed, and looked down at her folded hands, put a little frown on her face. He looked at her in some concern, "you alright then, 'Gaida?"

"I was just thinking. You know, I'm a little embarrassed by that little episode when Dolly was here. You know, that kiss?"

His wide eyes showed he did remember, quite well. There was a bit of apprehension as well at the use of that word 'embarrassed'. He didn't much like the idea that something he'd enjoyed so much was embarrassing to her, but when you thought about it, really, he could certainly see that it would have been, for her, especially; I mean, she just didn't do things like that, and with HIM?. It made him feel a little glum, though, he had to admit, thinking she'd regretted it so much.

She glanced at him, lashes lowered shyly, her eyes now hidden. "Well, I mean, I think I rather short-changed you. What with everyone watching, I probably didn't do nearly as good a job as I should have, though it was very kind of you not to say that, to put it out that I'd won over Dolly."

He was really staring now; from what he remembered, he couldn't see how she could have done any better a job, {"thought my ruddy 'ead was going to explode! She'd done any better, would've lost control right then and there. Now that would have been 'embarrassed', right enough!"} He gulped, "you did just fine, as I remember," hesitantly, not quite sure what to say, but she gave a little frown and a tiny pout.

"Well, I still feel badly about it." The glance she gave him now was in contrast to that shy and hesitant entry; was in fact a bit sly, amused and slightly wicked, "perhaps it might be best if I gave it another try, see if I can't do right by you this time," she offered, and it was a good thing he was already sitting down; his knees wouldn't have held him upright if he had been standing.

"Now, you mean?" he managed to choke out.

"Well, since there's no audience to distract me, and you're quite comfortable in that chair, I thought . . . Maybe? Just to make me feel better?" And the look on her face shifted again, as did her voice. And like at the pub that night, he swallowed deep and just nodded, not trusting his voice, not sure he trusted that look on her face, either; he had the feeling that another of her masks had just been removed, or at least slipped significantly. And she rose from the piano bench, glided over, slid into his lap and proved to both their satisfaction that she indeed had been shortchanging him that night.

{"BLOODY 'ELL!!"} was pretty much all he could think, that is, once he was able to think, and that took awhile since that one rather spectacular kiss turned into another and then another, ending up with them curled up in that armchair testing just what else might prove equally pleasing.

They'd made some small progress along those lines when they heard the loud metallic clang of the garden gate, and they heard an outraged Casino shouting, "Goniff, you little shit! I'm gonna bounce you from here back to the Mansion like a basketball, you rat!" And that caused a sudden fit of giggles from the woman, and a sly grin to cross the face of the slender Englishman, and they reluctantly put off their forays into their mutual inclinations to another time. And she wondered if Sheila had forgotten to lock up when she left, but figuring with Casino, locks wouldn't have stopped him, just slowed him down a bit.

Casino stormed in through the kitchen into the living room, berating his best friend and team mate thoroughly, shaking his finger at Meghada, who was by now perched demurely on her piano bench again, "and don't you go taking his side!"

She held up her hands in a mock defensive position, "now, Casino, I'd think if anyone could tell the difference between a man and a woman it'd be you, what with all your experience," with a sly grin.

He shook his dark head in annoyance, "aint that! Hell, that was even kinda funny, especially seeing Beautiful with that look on his face! THIS, THIS aint funny!!" and he proceeded to storm out just what the smirking man sprawled in that chair had done this time, and her jaw dropped, and a burst of hysterical laughter proved too much for her and she hugged her sides as she rocked to and fro, til she had to stop for sheer lack of air.

She wiped her eyes with shaking fingers, "no, Casino, I'll not be taking his side, but I'll tell you, I'd have paid a goodly sum to have witnessed that! And have you made peace with the three ladies, or is that something you are still working on?"

Somehow that didn't calm him down one little bit, but the serving up of bourbon and coffee and scones, followed by a thick and hearty cheese and vegetable omelette with a side of hash browned potatoes, along with the dividing into three parts of the one piece of country ham she had tucked away in the pantry, well, that did the trick, and soon they were all three laughing, especially when Goniff mentioned just a tiny thing he thought might be fun to spring on Actor next time around, and she watched with glee as the next little escapade was born right there at her kitchen table. Oh, these new additions to her family, they added such richness!

Her giggles came back when Casino whispered to her, in all seriousness, "hey, kid, did ya know you've got your dress buttoned wrong? Ya might wanna fix that. Goniff shoulda said something; well, dumb Limey probably didn't even notice!" And she risked a quick glance at the 'dumb Limey' to get a look of such pure wicked glee, that her laughter came back and his started and Casino sat there looking at the both of them like they'd lost their minds.


End file.
